


Dreams to Reality

by lovelywink



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Bae Jinyoung & Park Jihoon Are Best Friends, Bucket List, Date gone wrong, M/M, dream date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelywink/pseuds/lovelywink
Summary: In which Jihoon had an almost perfect date with his long time crush just to find out it was just a dare. To not break his friend's expectation, he was forced to say a name and it just so happen that it was 'Lai Guanlin' he said.





	Dreams to Reality

“Jihoon! Tell me!”- Jinyoung, my best friend said for the nth time today.

 

“Telling me who and how your date last night went doesn’t hurt! I just really want to know! Tell meee! I’m dying to know the whole story!! ”- Jinyoung added as he shake my hands violently.

 

I bit my lower lip hard.

 

Well, last night, my long time crush; Kang Daniel just asked me on a date. Of course I said yes to him because hello? He’s my long long long looong time crush. And who would reject their crush’s invitation for a date? A complete dumb only. And I’m not dumb so I grabbed the opportunity to be with him and be close to him.

 

Actually our date last night was almost perfect. ALMOST. We went to a restaurant and he is super sweet to me! I remember how he wiped the spaghetti sauce off of the side of my lips with his thumb, how he called me beautiful as we ride the Ferris wheel. It was so romantic and perfect last night. Actually, I didn’t have that much sleep last night, after the date. It keeps on repeating and repeating making me squeal and roll over my bed the whole night.

 

I’m honestly excited to tell it to Jinyoung, every single detail of it. Not until I heard Daniel and his friends talk about the date last night and found out it was just a dare and Daniel was not interested in me but with my classmate, Ong Seongwoo. Tragic isn’t it? My heart suddenly broke into thousand and millions of pieces.

 

I should have listened to Jinyoung when he told me that Daniel was a heartbreaker and a total playboy. But well, ‘ya boi’s quite dumb.

 

“Hello? Earth to Jihoon?!”-Jinyoung snapped his fingers in front of me making me blink for a couple of seconds.

 

“I know I’ve said it a hundred of times already and I, myself is getting irritated. Will you just please tell me the whole story? Who was your date last night?”- Jinyoung spoke again giving me a poker face and added “You’re squealing and all last night when you called me and said you had a really great time and tell me the details today”

 

I sighed in defeat “Fine” and Jinyoung’s eyes flickered in excitement.

 

“Okay! So first, who was your date last night?”- Jinyoung asked excitedly as he clung onto me.

 

I sighed. Forgive me for doing this. “Lai Guanlin”- I answered making Jinyoung’s eyes went wide.

 

“Lai Guanlin?! The Management Major?!”- He exclaimed making my forehead to crease.

 

“Do you know him?”- I asked and Jinyoung nodded his head excitedly making me nervous and anxious.

 

Oh shoot! He knows Guanlin?!

 

“OMG! You had a date with Lai Guanlin last night?! You’re one lucky ass, bitch!”- He exclaimed as he slap my arm playfully.

 

Jinyoung’s eyes went wide as he point somewhere making me look where he is pointing with crease on my forehead. My eyes immediately went wide as I realize who Jinyoung just pointed out.

 

Damn! Is that Lai Guanlin?!

 

And the reality hits me, making me face palm myself. Lai Guanlin is the famous Management Major student in the university. Aside from his good looks and him being super intelligent, he’s also famous in the basketball varsity team.

 

Tch I was out of names earlier then I heard those girls murmur and gossiping about ‘Guanlin’ making me say his name to Jinyoung. I am super doomed!

 

My eyes went extra wide as Jinyoung started to pull me. “Wh-where are we going?!”- I asked, starting to panic.

 

“Since you don’t feel like telling me how your date went last night, I’m going to ask Guanlin myself!”- Jinyoung excitedly exclaimed.

 

“N-No! I’ll tell you everything! You don’t have to bother him!”- And I started pulling Jinyoung on the opposite side.

 

“Meh, I prefer talking and asking Guanlin about your date. Proof that you did went to a date last night, not just making stories to ditch me and Woojin to play at the arcade “- Jinyoung firmly said and pulled me.

 

I need to stop Jinyoung quickly! Before I embarrass myself in front of that Guanlin!

 

I gathered all of my force, stopping my tracks and drag Jinyoung back. He gave me an irritated look. And we look like playing tug of war in the middle of the field.

 

“What? After you two had fun last night you’re suddenly shy towards him?”- Jinyoung suspiciously asked me raising one of his eyebrows.

 

“Y-yes! Actually he told me not to talk to him during school hours”- I immediately answered. Jinyoung’s eyebrow was still up weighing what I said.

 

After a few minutes of looking at me and assessing me with his eyes squinted, Jinyoung sighed and crossed his arms.

 

“Fine”- Was all Jinyoung asked and turned his back against Guanlin’s direction and stormed away.

 

I sighed in relief and wiped the sweat beads on my forehead and followed my best friend to our next class.

 

After a few lecture and discussions, our class for the day ended. As our classmates leave the room one by one, I stretched my arms and legs before cleaning up my table and put my notebook and pen back to my bag.

 

I can’t help myself but to watch Daniel and his group of friends pass by our classroom. His friends looked at me and they started to tease him about me and he looked at me. As if I disgust him or he doesn’t know me, he just smirked at my direction and told his friends to just go.

 

I can’t help myself but to feel heartbroken. I was so happy last night, everything was perfect but then, it was just a dare. He doesn’t like me. He just pretended that he did just to do that dare his friends gave him. He dated me out of fun.

 

“Hey, you alright? You look sad”- I snapped my head to Jinyoung when he spoke and concern was written all over his face.

 

I faked a smile at him “Yeah, I’m fine” and I put my bag at my back and we both stormed out of our classroom.

 

“I’m so exhausted! Let’s drop by the coffee shop!”- Jinyoung exhaustedly exclaimed as we made our way out of the university.

 

“Sure”- Was my only answer. I need to unwind for a little while too and maybe, the sweet cakes and some hot coffee can mend my broken heart right now.

 

The coffee shop’s bell chimed as Jinyoung and I push the glass door and immediately went to the counter to order.

 

Jinyoung and I ordered our regular order and carry our respective trays as our order were given and looked for an empty table. It’s quite crowded since most of the students’ class ended and went here to unwind and have a cup of coffee for awhile.

 

My focus on looking for a vacant table was cut off when Jinyoung nudged me a couple of times.

 

“Ouch! Why do you have to nudge me so many times?! One nudge is enough, jeez”- I hissed at him and rolled my eyes at him.

 

“Bitch! It’s Guanlin!”- He exclaimed as he point where Guanlin is with his lips.

 

My eyes immediately went wide as I saw Guanlin sit alone at the corner with his books open and a cup of coffee and a chocolate cake in front of him.

 

“Ah! Let’s sit with him! I can ask him about your date last night!”- Jinyoung exclaimed giddily and slightly squealing.

 

And Jinyoung started to walk towards Guanlin’s table. As much as I want to stop him and grab him, I can’t because I’m holding a tray and coffee is hot, I might spill it!

 

“Baejin! He’s studying!”- I hissed on gritted teeth as I follow my friend. Praying to every gods I know to make my friend stop and have a some table to be emptied.

 

Jinyoung looked me from his shoulders and just stuck his tongue out and went to Guanlin’s seat. I groaned in irritation and stomped my feet. This brat!

 

“Hi!”- Jinyoung happily exclaimed as he stop his track in front of Guanlin. Seems like he noticed someone in front of him, Guanlin slowly looked up at Jinyoung and removed his ear pods.

 

“Uhm hello, how may I help you?”- Guanlin asked gently giving Jinyoung a slight smile.

 

“Sorry to bother you, I know you’re studying but as you can see, there are no table available and it so happen that you’re sitting alone in a table for 4 persons”- Jinyoung started making Guanlin to look at his table and Jinyoung’s right. There are 2 vacant chairs in front of Guanlin while his bag was seated on his left side.

 

“Would you mind if we share the table? Promise we’ll behave”- Jinyoung added with a sweet smile plastered on his lips.

 

Guanlin returned the smile “Sure, sorry the table is quite a mess. Feel free to sit”- And Guanlin started to tidy up the table.

 

“No! Its okay, you can continue to study. Don’t mind us”- Jinyoung countered as he place his tray on the table occupying the seat by the window which is in front of the seat where Guanlin’s bag was placed resulting me to sit in front of Guanlin.

 

“I’m really sorry to bother you”- Jinyoung apologized for the second time but hinting something from it. And I started to feel anxious and nervous.

 

“It’s okay, I’m done studying anyway”- Guanlin gently answered as he close his books one by one and put them inside his bag.

 

While Guanlin was tidying his stuffs, Jinyoung secretly nudged me by his knee under the table making me look at him in surprise.

 

And he started giving me signs to talk to Guanlin. I gave Jinyoung a death glare as I shake my head no. And he mouthed me “If you’re not going to talk to him, I will talk to him” my eyes immediately went wide because of what Jinyoung mouthed me and aggressively shook my head.

 

“What are you two doing?”- Guanlin asked with a little chuckle as he took a sip from his coffee.

 

“You’re free to talk to each other, don’t mind me. I won’t judge either”- Guanlin added with a smile as he put down his cup of coffee.

 

“Uhm Guanlin? Is it okay to ask you a question?”- Jinyoung started making me look at him and squeezed his hands tight while shaking my head.

 

As if I was not there and he is not my friend, Jinyoung didn’t paid attention to me.

 

“Sure, what is it”- Was all Guanlin’s answer and took another sip in his cup.

 

“Well, last night. You know, you and Jihoon had a date. How did it went? Did you two had fun?”- Jinyoung fired away making me close my eyes tight and bite my lower lip.

 

I’m doomed! So doomed!

 

“Oh, last night?...”- Guanlin trailed off making my heart beat drumming louder and louder every seconds passed.

 

“We had fun! We went to the park”- Guanlin added making me open my eyes and look at him.

 

He gave me a meaningful smile before diverting his attention to my friend.

 

“We had some small talks while walking at the park last night and we went to a restaurant to eat”- He added as he took a piece of his cake and elegantly eat it.

 

“OMG really?! I’d been dying to know the details of your date since last night when Jihoon called me but he still haven’t told me a single word about it”- Jinyoung ranted and gave me death glare and rolled his eyes and his attention was back to Guanlin.

 

“We actually saw you earlier by the field, I was about to ask you but Jihoon told me that you told him not to talk to you during class hours”- Jinyoung added making me lower my head and bite my lower lip hard.

 

This is super embarrassing! But why is Guanlin playing along?!

 

“Oh, about that”- Guanlin started and took a sip at his coffee and continued “I don’t actually mean it.” And he faced me “I was just joking when I said that to you last night. Didn’t think you’ll take it personally” he ended with a little chuckle.

 

“After we eat to the restaurant, we spend the night at Wolmido and we watched the fireworks by the Ferris wheel and I walked him home”- Guanlin ended with a smile on his face and cheerfully took another piece of his chocolate cake to his mouth.

 

Jinyoung squealed a little and playfully hit me in the arms “You really did had a romantic date last night! You lucky, bitch!” he exclaimed giddily.

 

I chuckled nervously and answered “Yeah” and took a sip at my coffee. Forgetting I ordered hot coffee, I burned my tongue making me hiss under my breath “Shit”.

 

“Will there be another date?”- Jinyoung intrigued giving me and Guanlin meaningful looks.

 

Guanlin shrugged as he nestled his back against the chair “If Jihoon accepts my offer of course” and gave me wink making my cheeks turn blood red. I immediately diverted my gaze at him and he chuckled again.

 

Jinyoung is silently eyeing me and Guanlin and silently squealing.

 

I kept quiet the whole time. Jinyoung and Guanlin are busy talking to each other, mostly about our date and our so called next dates. I can really say that this Lai Guanlin do knows how to flatter someone’s heart. And I am certain he is a playboy.

 

“Well, excuse me I need to go to the restroom” Jinyoung excused himself and went to the restroom leaving me and Guanlin alone.

 

“So”- Guanlin spoke as he cross his arms and nestled his back on his chair.

 

“I’m sorry for using you but please don’t look at it in a different way or what”- I immediately confessed.

 

“I’m just afraid to tell him that I had a romantic date last night just to find out I was just played and was just dared”- I added with a hint of sadness in my voice.

 

Guanlin remained silent making me to slowly look up at him. As our eyes met, he smiled at me and was taken aback when he messed my hair.

 

“I know”- Was his only answer.

 

“I heard Daniel and his friends by the corridor earlier. Didn’t know you’re the Jihoon they were talking about”- He added.

 

“Thank you for saving me today”- I thanked him and gave him my sincere smile.

 

“It’s nothing. Glad I can help”- He retorted.

 

“I’ll treat you lunch sometime to make it up to you”- I suggested but Guanlin shook his head.

 

“Why treat me lunch when we can have a date this weekend?”- He said and gave me a wink.

 

I can’t seem to process what he said making me to only blink my eyes continuously at him.

 

“W-what?”- Was all I muttered. Still confused.

 

My eyes went wide as I Guanlin show a pink stationery paper.

 

“We can do this ideal date of yours. We can also do everything in your bucket list”- I immediately stood up from my seat and tried to snatch the paper away from him but his is quite fast.

 

“How did you get that? Give that back!”- I hissed and tried to snatch my bucket list from him but to no avail.

 

“Remember the activity the guidance counselor we did back in second year?”- He hinted making me to remember that activity.

 

Back in second year, on the yearly seminar by the guidance, the topic was love and relationship. We are tasked to write our dream dates and our bucket list with our future partners. When we’re done, we must submit it to the counselor and we have to get someone else’s bucket list and dream dates and keep it. In the future, if we’ll ever meet the owner of the list, we can help them fulfill their dream date and achieve their bucket list.

 

“I honestly want to get close to you. I’d been keeping my eyes on you the moment I transferred here. And I really really like you. Don’t worry; I’m not doing this out of dare nor want to play with your feelings. I just really do like you”- He boldly confessed not tearing his gaze away from me.

 

I’m out of words, my mouth slightly opened because of the sudden confession.

 

“I’m not rushing you to answer me immediately but I just want you to know how I feel and I am serious about you”- He added and gave me a sweet smile.

 

“Do you have anything else to do today? I have two tickets of the art museum”- He offered and showed the tickets of the art museum.

 

I can’t help myself but to look at the ticket he is holding.

 

It’s been my dream to go to the art museum! Every time I have spare time to go, it’s either closed for the day or I have sudden activities to attend to.

 

“HE WOULD LOVE TO!”- Guanlin and I both snapped our heads to the person who spoke.

 

Jinyoung come rushing towards us.

 

“He is coming to the art museum with you!”- He added as he immediately get his bag.

 

“OMG! MY BESTFRIEND IS HAVING ANOTHER DATE!”- Jinyoung shouted and started squealing and screaming.

 

I covered my face because of humiliation but then I took a peek at Guanlin who’s chuckling and I can’t help myself but to admire his sweet gummy smile and how his eyes become a thin line as he smile.

 

Right there and then my heart started to beat faster and faster. And that’s when I decided to open up my heart to this kind and pure man.

 

Who would have thought that the man who simply helped me cover up my date that night will be the source of my happiness for eternity?

 

I smiled sweetly as I watch my sleeping husband wrap his arms tight around my waist and at the wedding ring now resting in my left ring finger. I whispered him “I love you” and plant a soft kiss on his forehead before snuggling my face on his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! I hope you like it! you can follow me on twitter @panwinktxts ❤


End file.
